Time to teach
by ChrysaaSydrian
Summary: Lydia Martin is a college student and Bucky Barnes is her professor. Crossover, love interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my sec. fanfiction. Please excuse me if I have any mistakes, English is not my first language.**

 **Ok here are some of my notes. So I am a huge Sebastian Stan fan ( and so I love Bucky) and I also like Teen Wolf. Recenlty I came across some really nice fanmade videos between Lydia and Bucky so I thought that I would like to write a story about these two. ( This story is also a little inspired by a tv show)**

 **Here you go ;) Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

It was almost midnight, but Lydia and her best friend Allison were determined to spend all night partying. They had just left from a bar and they were heading towards another, which wasn't that much crowded and thankfully it was in open air.

'' This place is spectacular'' Lydia said as they entered the big yard. The weather was surprisingly, really nice and warm, so both of them decided to wear a dress. Allison laughed and whispered '' Well, we''ll better enjoy this, since tomorrow is our first day in our college''.

'' Oh.. God. I can't believe summer is over. I have absolutely no desire to go back into studying and all these sorts of things again''

'' Well, at least I hope we can find some hot guys in here. You know... to make our last day memorable''

Lydia laughed '' Are you out of your mind? I have a boyfriend''

''Suuure! I mean... yeah I guess he is okey, but he is so boring. No wonder why your sex life is a disaster... and extremely dull''

'' Allison!''

'' What?''

''... You know what! Anyway, I don't want talk about my love life now''

'' See? You're even bored talking about it''

Lydia started laughing again, but suddenly a man accidentally pushed her and he dropped his liquor all over her dress. Thankfully she didn't fall on the floor, but she watched her brand new white dress, full of stains with red wine. Before the man started to apologize, Lydia shouted '' Are you fucking blind?''

'' Miss, look.. ''

'' Look what you idiot? NO! you should fucking look at my dress'' Lydia was furious, for more than four months she gathered money, so she would be able to finally buy this dress. She then looked up at the man, _He is cute though_ Lydia's unwelcome thoughts started to emerge. The man had deep blue eyes that made a striking contrast with his dark, short hair. His jawline was also remarkable, _No no Lydia stop this ._

'' I'm so sor-''

'' Oh my God... what an idiot'' Lydia interrupted him.

The man frowned though and started staring angressively at her '' Are you gonna let me finish apologizing to you?'' he asked. Lydia, though, was so pissed, she craved that dress for such a long time, she gave a lot of money to buy it and the sight of it covered with red wine was extremely upsetting.

'' No, just get the fuck out! Or even better you should give me back all the fucking money that I spent for this dress'' She started shouting. The man, though, was in no way a complying or submissive figure and her tone of voice started to annoy him.

'' Ok.. maybe you should ask me in a more polite manner and stop acting like a spoiled little brat'' Allison tried to calmed her down, but Lydia, given the fact that she had a few drinks, kept shouting.

'' Oh, you want me be polite now? And... how do you even dare to call me a brat? You asshole!''

'' Hey, calm down'' She then noticed another man, who was next the guy she was fighting with.

'' What the fuck do you want? you annoying little bitch?'' The man started to shout. ''Hey, Bucky calm down. As for you miss, you could at least be more respecteful''

Bucky laughed, '' Respectful? Are you crazy, Rogers? Don't you clearly see the girl has issues to fix . I can't believe I'm wasting my time with you'' The both started to leave but then Lydia shouted '' Oh, are you leaving? Good, go cry to mommy now''

Bucky turned and he looked as if he was about to slap her, but then he shook his head and left. Lydia started to leave the place and then Allison followed her. When they were both in the sidewalk, Allison asked '' Hey, what was that? I've never seen you acting like this before''

'' He destroyed my dress Allison... and my home is far away, untill I get there, my dress will... '' She sighed. Allison knew that Lydia had a point '' But... still , that person there wasn't you. You would never speak to anyone like that''

'' I know... I know... but.. I was so mad. Oh, God'' Lydia whispered. They both discussed the situation a little bit and then after some time they were at their apartment. They decided to be roomates and live together, so that they would reduce some expenses. Lydia was so moody, she went straight to her bed, after she wore her Pjs, with the image of his blue eyes still in her mind. She couldn't sleep, she was also nervous about the next day and if she wanted to be honest with her self, she started to feel a little guilty. She knew that it wasn't entirely his fault but still... she was so sad about her dress.

The next day, had a promising start. Lydia and Allison had some common lessons, but they also had some different ones. They both studied pharmaceutics, but their university programme wasn't exaclty the same. Luckilly, they both met some people, so this was definitely a nice sign. '' So, what's your next lesson? '' Allison asked, they had a break for a few hours, so they decided to hang out a little bit. Lydia looked at her watch and said '' I have a workshop right now, something to do with chemistry, so I would better get going. See you later'' They both said their goodbyes and left.

She entered the workshop, there were only a few tables, so she decided to sit in the middle one. She greeted the other guys and all of them started talking, they were almost fiftteen people in here. _They are pretty friendly_ Lydia thought. They actually had some real fun, as they were waiting for their professor, they laughed and laughed. Suddenly, the professor entered and Lydia froze so much. She stared at him wide-eyed and she forgot how to properly breath. At first he didn't notice her, he was wearing a black suit and he was extremely handsome. When he turned to greet his students though, he saw her! Her long red hair and big green eyes, wasn't something that could easily be ignored. He cleared his throat, took a breath and said '' Hello, I am your professor, Mr Barnes and together we would do chemistry''.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia couldn't even stare at his face, every time she looked at him, the memory of their fight came into her mind. Mr. Barnes explained some things about their workshop, what exactly would he teach and what they would learn.

'' So, I would like to know you better. As you can all see, there are only fifteen people in here, so you can tell me your names and if you can, any other things that you would like to share with us''

The first person started to introduce himself and saying some of his favorite things. A few others followed and then it was Lydia's turn.

'' What about you, miss? You, with the red hair '' Bucky smirked at her.

'' Um... my name is Lydia Martin''. Lydia said, sounding extremely indifferent. Bucky nodded '' Just that? You don't have any other information that you would like to share?''

'' No, sir. Just that''.

The rest of the group introduced themselves and after that Mr. Barnes started his lesson. Lydia couldn't really pay any attention and she was so frustrated, that her most significant lesson had to be taught by him. Time passed and when the class was dismissed Lydia left as fast as she could. After some time, she met with Allison and explained everything to her.

'' Are you kidding me? Oh... my God, Lydia! He is your professor! What are you gonna do now? ''

Lydia sighed '' I have no idea, Allison! I bet that he is not gonna let me pass any of his tests. God, my entire year is gonna be screwed''

'' Maybe, you should try to talk to him, you know... So you could end all your differences''

'' Yeah... I might do that''. Just then, the girls noticed him walking and heading towards his car.

'' You gotta admit that he is hot though!'' Lydia looked at her, in a very disapproving way.

'' Nah.. he is nothing special''

''Well, you have a boyfriend after all. Are you gonna tell him what happened?''

'' No way! Are you insane? Tom would get so mad''

When the night came, Lydia decided to go out with Tom.

'' You're not much of a talker tonight. What happened?''

''Nothing... I'm just a bit nervous. Tell me about your day '' Tom was in the same university, but he studied in a different department. He started telling her about his day, but Lydia couldn't really pay any attention to him.

* * *

Bucky was out with his best friend Steve, too. He started saying to him, that the red haired woman was one of his students.

'' Your student? Are you kidding me?'' Steve started laughing his head off. '' Oh, dude... what are you gonna do now?''

'' I don't know man. I just wanted a peaceful year, but I'm not really sure that this brat is willing to give me one''

'' Ha! I would like to watch you teach though... Mr. Professor!'' Steve was still laughing. Bucky frowned.

'' I think the best thing to do is to totally ignore her.''

'' Yeah... sure! Good luck with that. Anyway, tell me about Anne now. Is still pressuring you to marry her?''

'' Oh... man. She has started to annoy me. I told her many times that I like our relationship as it is. But No! She has to constantly bring up the subject of marriage"

Their conversation kept going, until it was late and they decided to leave.

* * *

The next time that Lydia had her chemistry workshop, was determined to speak with him. After he entered the class, and started teaching, Lydia noticed that he was completely ignoring her. He didn't even look at her and Lydia couldn't help it but feel a little sad. After the class was over, she approached him. "Mr. Barnes?''

" Yes? Would you like any additional information miss?"

Lydia was speechless for a second. " Um… No"

"Ok… then what?"

Lydia observed him, he seemed completely ignorant about what happened between them.

" I would like to talk about… you know.. what happened in that bar"

" Bar? I don't seem to recall anything. Weird"

Lydia stared at him in shock " Come on now. Don't pretend as if nothing happened between us" She almost shouted the words.

" Miss Martin, I am your professor and I demand your respect. If you don't have anything substantial to say, as usual, then you should better leave" He said the words in a very calmed tone, but his deep voice made the words even more intense. Lydia turned her back and left. She went straight to her apartment finding Allison there.

" That son of a bitch!" She shouted.

"Hey, what happened?" Lydia explained some things at her.

" I mean can you believe it?! I tried to talk to him and he said that he didn't remember anything. What an idiot!''

Lydia was so hurt, her professor was almost always monopolizing her mind and the fact that he seemed so ignorant of her existence annoyed her a lot.

More and more days passed and the relationship between Lydia and Bucky didn't become any better. The fact that her professor kept acting as if nothing had happened was so exasperating for Lydia.

"Sir, I don't think this is quite right" Lydia said one day, during his lesson

"Excuse me, miss? You think you know better that the scientists?"

"Nah… I'm pretty sure that the scientists were right. I'm talking about what you wrote in the blackboard. These things are a bunch of nonsense!"

"Nonsense? I don't think you quite understand to whom you're talking to" Bucky stared intensively at her. Lydia tried to ignore his crystal blue eyes, instead she decided to focus all her energy to exasperate him. She didn't know what came into her head, usually she was a well-behaved person, but when it came to him, she wanted to challenge him and her own self.

"Oh, I understand well sir. You are the one with the memory loss"

"That's it! Get out. I have no desire to open a conversation with someone, who is not willing to listen AT ALL" He stressed the last words.

Lydia laughed and left the classroom.

After some time, Bucky dismissed the class and went to his office. _Exasperating little woman_ he thought. Then his cell phone rung, he saw it was Anne. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to her but he picked it up anyway. "Hey baby"

Lydia was about to come into his office and finally apologize to him. She was tired about this animosity and if she wanted to be completely honest with herself, she liked when she saw her professor smiling to her fellow students. Never at her though. She thought the conversation in her head, she wanted something like

" _Hey, I'm really sorry about all these things. Can we please forget all of these stuff? I'm also really sorry about what I said in that bar. It wasn't your fault."_ And he would her one of his greatest smiles and would say " _Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry too, about what happened. Let's forget everything"_

Lydia smiled and she was secretly happy that these two would finally have the chance to talk. However as she was about to enter she overheard him

" _Look, baby I have a lot of work today, I have some tests I need to correct. You can come, though, if you want….. Yeah….. Sure…. Ok see you later then… Love you too Anne"_

She froze and stood motionless there for more than two minutes. _Oh crap_ she thought. Just in time, he exited his office but he saw her waiting.

"Do you want something?" He asked. Lydia was numb but she couldn't really comprehend why.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to waste your time anyway" She said in an abrupt way and left. Bucky was left speechless once again. _What's up with her_ he thought. An unwelcome smile emerged in his face, one that he couldn't really understand why, but he started to found the whole situation really funny. He remembered the way she pouted every time he talked. How desperately she wanted to diminish the importance of his lesson. However, he also felt very pissed at her and he still considered her a pain in the ass, even though sometimes some of his thoughts betrayed him _. Oh what I'm gonna do with you Lydia Martin_


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia couldn't grasp why she was so mad at him, she really couldn't even begin to comprehend why she left as soon she heard him talk to his girlfriend. She entered her apartment, Allison was there and started watching her carefully

'' Are you alright?''

'' Yeah, fine!''

'' Ok...''

Allison didn't believe her, but she didn't want to elaborate though, since their college started Lydia's behavior was very odd at some times. Lydia went into her room, she grabbed a paper and started drawing, and she desperately wanted to find ways to feel better.

The next morning, before her classes started she was out to meet her father. She was already on a bench, waiting him. He was late, as always. Their relationship wasn't that good, after her parents divorced, her father kind of abandoned her, but he showed up sometimes just to give her some money and ask how she was doing. After waiting for him, for almost fifteen seconds he finally came.

'' Father...''

'' Lydia''

This was their usual greeting, nothing more, nothing less. He started quickly giving her some money, Lydia took them unimpressed, she started feeling terrible about this, as if she was meeting him just for that, she was about to tell him her thoughts but then her father spoke

''This is the last time I'm giving you money. From now on, you will have to take care of yourself''

Lydia was about to say, that she didn't want him just for the money anyway, he was her father after all, but he spoke again

'' I'm getting married, and now I have a wife to take care of. And her child needs me. We won't see each other very often'' He said in an abrupt way, as if Lydia demanded any sort of explanation. _Yeah, often! Not even twice in a month_ Lydia thought.

'' Um... Ok. So, when will we see each other then?''

'' That's what I'm telling you. Her child needs me, she's only 15 and I can't give my money away to you! ''

'' I never asked for your money! And correct if I'm wrong but 15 is not that young. I didn't even know that you were getting married! I bet you wouldn't even invite me at your wedding''

'' Look, my fiancée loves me so much... and she can't easily accept others in my life''

Lydia was so furious at his words, that she couldn't help herself '' So you're choosing this bitch and her child, over your own daughter?''

'' Careful how you speak Lydia! Get over it, girl'' He shouted.

''Oh... I'm so over it'' Lydia left and she threw his money at his feet. After some minutes she entered the yard of the university. Her green eyes looked at the sky, it was a rainy day. No sun, no light, just a grey atmosphere with lots of clouds. Lydia sat down under a tree and some unwilling tears started to emerge. She kept singing that song, by Within Temptation, in her head

 _Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

 _And here I am left in silence_

 _You gave up the fight_

 _You left me behind_

Her brooding mood wasn't just because of her father. She was used to his indifference, but she still was hurt and the rainy day didn't help much either. She closed her eyes, but then she felt someone kneeling next to her. She opened them and found her professor offering her a tissue, his blue eyes were so close to her face and for a moment she was left breathless.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soft voice. Lydia could feel her eyes burning from her tears, she didn't speak though but she took the tissue that he was offering her. After some seconds she whispered "Thank you"

"Are you not coming to class?"

"I'm not really in the mood"

"Well, I was about to give you a test to write. You wouldn't wanna miss that" He smiled. Despite Lydia's melancholic mood, as soon as she saw his smile lighting his face, she smiled too.  
"Well, since you mentioned this test… I'm definitely not coming" She laughed a little bit. He laughed too, it was so serene and peaceful.

"Then, maybe I should be going, otherwise I'll be late." He stood up, he was about to leave but then he said "I'll be waiting though. I hope you'll change your mind". Lydia watched him left. She definitely didn't want to go… but she had this urge to see him again. After a few minutes, she decided to go. They had already started writing when she entered, Bucky looked surprised when he saw her. She took the test and went to her seat to start writing. Lydia was the last to finish, she handed her test and was about to leave, but then she stopped and whispered "Thank you". Bucky nodded at her, but he didn't respond. Lydia took a deep breath, she was about to apologize and finally solve their differences, but then she changed her mind and left.

When Lydia came home, Allison was nowhere to be found. She went into her room and she picked up her drawings. _How_ _pathetic I am_ Lydia thought as she watched them. Yesterday, she spent all her night drawing images of crystal blue eyes, but no matter how hard she tried, she never managed to capture the magic and the exact color. She took them and ripped them apart "Stop it, Lydia. You're supposed to hate him". Hours passed and Lydia was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She started singing that song again in her head, this time realizing how much more meaning it conveys

 _You gave up the fight_

 _You left me behind_

 _All that's done's forgiven_

 _You'll always be mine_

 _I know deep inside_

 _All that's done's forgiven_


End file.
